Hmm, This Looks Important
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: When the Temple of the Lord is being cleaned out, the High Priest finds something of great importance, but how will the King respond? Based on 2 Kings 22-23:25 and 2 Chronicles 34:14-35:19.
1. Chapter 1

When King Josiah was twenty-six years old, he called his secretary, Shaphan, to come in for a new assignment.

"I need you to tell the high priest, Hilkiah, to get ready to give the money that was collected by the doorkeepers at the Temple of the Lord to the supervisors that are in charge of the men repairing the Temple, so that they can hand it out to their Hilkiah to have them buy the timber and dressed stones that they need to make the repairs on the Temple. Then tell him that they don't need to keep a record of the money that they spend because they are acting faithfully."

"Yes, sir," Shaphan bowed to the king and hurried out to complete his assignment. Only, when he got to the Temple, Hilkiah had a really big surprise for _him_.

"Shapan-_look_ at this-look what I found while they were cleaning the Temple!"

Hilkiah was pale and trembling with excitement and fear as he showed Shaphan what he'd found-a dusty old scroll that was faded, torn in various places, and had numerous stains on it.

"What is it?" Shaphan questioned uncertainly. He was starting to get excited and nervous too-it's not everyday that a high priest gets as shaken as Hilkiah was today.

Hilkiah shoved the book into Shaphan's face and gave a cry of frustration, "Look boy, look at _it_-don't you see-don't you see-It's the _Book of the Law_-th_e Book of the La_w, boy, that's what this is-it was given to _Moses _himself, and-and _look _at the state it's in _now_!"

Shaphan took the Book and read it. He could hardly believe what was in his hands. He asked in a mystified voice, "May I take it to King Josiah?"

Hilkiah looked relieved, "That's what I was hoping you'd do."

Shaphan run all the way back to the palace and insisted on seeing the king, even though Josiah was in the middle of a meeting. He was finally admitted into the Throne Room, where he bowed low, despite his trembling.

"_Shaphan_, what's wrong?" Josiah asked. He was anxious because Shaphan had never called him away from a meeting before, "Is there something terrible about to happen?" he asked.

Shaphan swallowed his nerves, "I dearly hope not, your majesty, but if I may-can I begin by saying that I completed the assignment you gave me-your officials have paid out the money and it's in the hands of the supervisors and workers now."

Josiah waved this information aside with an impatient gesture. He was much more keen to find out what had happened to excite his secretary so much, "Well, that's good-but _now_, tell me why you're shaking so badly and your face is as pale as a ghost-has someone mistreated you?"

"No, no, my king, no-nothing like that at all."

"Then _what_, Shaphan? Please _tell _me, so that I can take care of it."

"It is _this_, your majesty." Shaphan said, as he showed the Book of the Law to Josiah, "Hilkiah found it while they were cleaning the Temple. May I read it to you, my King."

"By all means, _yes_!"

As Shaphan read, King Josiah himself grew pale. His eyes got bigger and bigger and he started to tremble. When Shaphan was finished, Josiah got up from his throne and tore his robes.

"We have committed a _great _sin," he cried and wept, "We have disobeyed God by not keeping our promise to do the things He commanded us to do-the things written in _this _book!"

It took Josiah a few minutes to calm himself down enough to think clearly, but once he did, he called Hilkiah and three other men, Ahikam, Abdon, and Asaiah, to come to him. He told Shaphan to stay in the room as well.

"Now", he said to the five of them, "go and ask the Lord for me and the people and the whole land of Judah about what we should do in response to His words in this Book, for surely God is angry with us for not acting in accordance with what is written here."


	2. Chapter 2

Shaphan, Hilkiah, Ahikam, Abdon, and Asaiah immediately headed for Jerusalem's second district, where the prophetess Huldah lived. They were sure that she'd truthfully tell them the fate of the king, and of all the people, and of the whole land of Judah. They hurried along the streets, as any servant does when he's on an official errand, but as they approached her door, their trepidation grew.

They'd all learned, from a very young age, of all the miraculous things God had down for His chosen people, and they'd witnessed His love for them in their own lives. They'd also learned, from a very young age, that God's laws had to be followed, and that He had the authority to punish those who didn't follow His laws. How would God respond to their disobedience?

They didn't have to wait long to find out. Huldah was waiting for them, with a grim expression on her face. They bowed respectfully to this woman who had the words of God to tell them.

Hilkiah stepped forward with the Book of the Law in his hands, and said nervously, "I found this in the Temple this morning, as it was being cleaned, and I gave it to Shaphan." He paused to indicate Shaphan's presence, and Shaphan responded with a nod of acknowledgement. Then Hilkiah continued.

"Shaphan read the Book to the King, and the King sent us to you to find out what he and the people and the whole land of Judah must do in response to what has been made known to us in this Book."

Huldah looked downcast. She'd known that these men would come to see her-the Lord had told her as much when He gave her His answer for them-but that didn't make what she had to say any easier. After all, Judah was _her _land as well. Nevertheless, she _had _to truthfully say what God had told her.

She said gravely, "This is what the Lord says: I am going to bring disaster on this place and on its people-all the curses written in the book that has been read in the presence of the king of Judah. Because they have forsaken me and burned incense to other gods and provoked me to anger by all that their hands have made, my anger will be poured out on this place and will not be quenched."

A chill ran down the men's spines as they listened. They knew God's wrath was something that they didn't want to face, and now they knew they would-or maybe their children would, or their grandchildren... All because of what _they _and their forefathers had done. It was enough to make them want to cry, but Huldah wasn't finished yet.

She continued, "Tell the king of Judah, who sent you to inquire of the Lord, this is what the Lord, the God of Israel, says concerning the words you heard: Because your heart was responsive and you humbled yourself before God when you heard what He spoke against this place and its people, and because you humbled yourself before me and tore your robes and wept in my presence, I have heard you, declares the Lord. Now I will gather you to your fathers and you will be buried in peace. Your eyes will not see all the disaster I am going to bring on this place and on those who live here."

The five men took this information in with mixed emotions. They were immensely happy that King Josiah would be spared from having to witness what _their _hands had brought about, but they were deeply saddened that God's wrath might not be poured down right away-_-on them_-the ones who deserved it. If they had to wait for Josiah to die, it could be a very long time-their king was still several years away from turning thirty. On the other hand, if he was killed in a war, wasn't it possible that others would lose their lives too?

Having been given what they came to receive-an answer-they gave their thanks and blessings to Huldah and walked back to the palace. As they walked their profound sadness stayed with them.

When they arrived at the palace, they were immediately ushered into the king's presence-Josiah had been anxiously awaiting their return ever since they'd left. The king's heart twisted in agony when he saw their faces because he knew the news wouldn't be good, but he said nothing until they'd finished telling him what Huldah had said. Then he surprised them by calling all the elders and people to a huge meeting at the Temple.

Once everyone had assembled, King Josiah stood up and renewed the covenant in the presence of the Lord. Josiah pledged to follow the Lord and keep His commands, regulations and decrees with all his heart and all his soul and to obey the words of the covenant written in the Book. Then he had all the people do the same.

At the end of the day, Josiah and Shaphan headed home to the palace, and the secretary asked his king why he'd done these things. He wondered what good it was to follow the covenant when God had already said He would punish them for their disobedience.

"Don't you see, Shaphan?" Josiah asked, anxious to have him understand, "Don't you see, it's not good enough to read from the Book of the Law and be sorry for not doing all that it says-no, no, that's not good enough-we must _respond _to what it says and _do _those things! How much graver would God's wrath be if we didn't change our ways?. Don't you see, Shaphan?"

"Yes, yes," Shaphan answered hesitantly at first, but then he grew more assured, "Yes, I do believe I _do _see, your majesty."

"Good-because I am not done yet-there is _much more _to be done before we are truly following the Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your majesty, what are you going to do next? I'm really sorry to ask you before you're ready to tell me, but I just don't think I can be patient anymore! I've been so curious ever since you told me that there was more we had to do before we were really doing what God wants us to do. Will you please tell me-_please, please_?"

Josiah fought to keep a straight face as Shaphan stood in front of him, almost quivering with excitement.

"Now, now, Shaphan," Josiah said, trying to make his voice as grave as possible, "A king's servant must always be patient, and unflappable and serious-"

Josiah counted off, on his fingers, just about all the qualities that his faithful secretary was not displaying until Shaphan nearly collapsed from his the king let out a mighty laugh.

"Oh, Shaphan, _Shaphan_, I'm sorry, my boy-I don't suppose a king could be allowed a little joke after so much seriousness, now can I? Ah, well, not a joke like that, I suppose. Well, come here, Shaphan-I _will _tell you what we're going to do-it's all planned now. Then I'll send _you _out to give my orders so that the plans can begin!"

A smile broke on Shaphan's face that was as beautiful as the sun after a storm. So great was his joy that he couldn't find words to speak, so he simply ran to the great table where Josiah had seemingly hundreds of scrolls spread out.

"My plan, "the king began, as he pointed to a map of Jerusalem, "or, more properly, _God's _plan for us, is to observe the Passover every year, and, as you well know, we haven't observed the Passover properly in many years. I plan to change that-I plan to hold a Passover Feast like none other!"

Shaphan stood silently, his eyes aglow with extreme pleasure, for a few minutes, taking in all that Josiah had said. The king gave Shaphan a few minutes to revel in the news, before he pulled him back to the business at hand.

He picked up a scroll and handed it to Shaphan saying, "Take this scroll as my token, so that people will do what you say. There are two lists of names on it-one of priests that I want to serve in the Temple. The other is the names of the Levites-tell them to come to the palace, so that I can give them instructions on what I want them to do."

Shaphan nodded slowly, trying to bring his thoughts back to earth so that he could carry out the tasks that Josiah had asked him to do. Finally got control of himself and said, "Yes, your majesty!" Then he bowed and went out.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the priests and Levites that Josiah had requested assembled in front of him to await his instructions. The king stood up from his throne and said in a loud happy voice.

"You priests that I have gathered-you know the duties that God has called you to do-go to the Temple with glad hearts and fulfill them now! Rejoice while you work because we've found the Book of the Law and we'll follow it as long as I live! Never cease to carry out the commands of the Lord your God and never cease to be filled with joy because we are His chosen nation! This is my command to you-now go, and do as I've asked!"

Next, Josiah turned to the Levites and said, "Put the sacred Ark in the Temple that Solomon son of David king of Israel build. It is not to be carried about on your shoulders. Now serve the the Lord your God and His people Israel. Prepare yourselves by families in your divisions, according to the directions written by David king of Israel and by his son Solomon."

The king continued, "Stand in the holy place with a group of Levites for each subdivision of the families of your fellow countrymen, the lay people. Slaughter the Passover lambs, consecrate yourselves and prepare the lambs for your fellow countrymen, doing what the Lord commanded through Moses. I will provide all of the Passover offerings from my own possessions."

* * *

Josiah provided thirty thousand sheep and goats and three thousand cattle and on the appointed day, the priests stood in their places and the Levites were in their divisions as the king had ordered. The Passover lambs were slaughtered and the priests sprinkled the blood that was handed to them, while the Levites skinned the animals.

Then the Levites set aside the burnt offerings to give to the subdivisions of the families of the people to offer to the Lord. Then they did the same with the cattle. They roasted the Passover animals over the fire and boiled the holy offerings in pots, caldrons, and pans. Then they quickly served them to all the people. They made preparations for themselves and the priests, who were sacrificing the burnt offerings and the fat portions until nightfall.

The musicians were in their prescribed places and the gatekeepers did not need to leave their posts because their fellow Levites made preparations for them.

All day long the hot messy stinking business was carried out, but there was undeniable excitement in the air-they were all finally doing what God had commanded them to do, and that was something that everyone agreed had a liberating feeling. No one was going to hide their face in shame today!

* * *

**Author's Note**: My thanks to **Guest **for the review and encouragement! I think its quite awesome that God uses someone that I don't know to encourage me to use my love for writing to serve Him!

Thank you all for reading and for the reviews!


End file.
